


The Tragedy of the white wolf and his mate

by Superherogeek1



Series: All my witcher fics [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Character Death, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, I'm Sorry, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Married Couple, Sad Ending, Soul Bond, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: Jaskier didn't understand. Why did Geralt collapse? why isn't he breathing? Who is Eskel!?
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: All my witcher fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770616
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	The Tragedy of the white wolf and his mate

**Author's Note:**

> Get your tissues ready!

In all of Jaskier's years, he would have never expected his best friend to leave him like this. He knew witchers died in the field. He knew that every contract Geralt took could be his last. He had made peace with that, but looking at Geralt's now lifeless, tear streaked eyes, he couldn't help but sit there in shock and confusion.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier:_

Geralt and Jaskier had been joking with queen Calanthe during a banquet for Cirilla's birth when it happened. Geralt was chuckling softly before freezing and crying out in pain. 

"Eskel! No!" He cries. His hand goes to his chest and he grips Jaskier as tumbles to the ground.

"Geralt! What is happening!?" Jaskier cries as Geralt starts crying. Mousesack runs over and kneels down next to the shaking witcher. The banquet had come to a screeching halt as everyone watches. Mousesack puts a glowing hand over Geralt but Geralt just shakes his head.

"Jaskier, Mousesack, my mate is gone. The bond broke. I don't have much time. Take my body to Kaer Morhen. Tell Vesemir that Eskel passed first. Tell lambert I'm proud of him. I'm sorry for leaving you like jas, take care of Cirilla." Geralt rushed out as his body continues to shut down. Jaskier could see the life fading from his eyes but Geralt smiles softly and Jaskier face, his thumb brushing away tears.

"Don't grieve. Please. I'm with my husband. I'm thankful for you, my friend. Jas, roach is your's, tell her I'm sorry. Calanthe, tell Cirilla I love her and that I'm sorry." Geralt croaks before going limp and stops breathing. Geralt's hand falls heavily against his chest and doesn't move again.

"I don't understand." Jaskier croaks to Mousesack who shakes his head, tears running down his cheeks. Calanthe kneels down next to them and reaches over and pulls Geralt's eyelids down. Eist ushers all the guests out while Mousesack wipes his tears.

He uses a little telekinesis and picks up Geralt's body. He pulls the silver sword from his back and arranges it in the resting position before help Jaskier to his feet.

"Come, we'll take him now. Roach will be fine here for now." Mousesack says softly.

"I'm very sorry, Jaskier. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Calanthe said quietly.

"Thank you, your majesty." Jaskier said as Mousesack opened a portal.

Jaskier and Mousesack guided Geralt's floating body through and into the courtyard of a crumbling keep. A old witcher comes running our but freezes when he sees Geralt.

"Geralt?" The witchers croaks as he stumbles over and runs a shaking hand through Geralt's hair.

"Are you Vesemir?" Jaskier asked hopefully. Vesemir nods silently as he leans forward and presses his forehead to Geralt's.

"He collapsed while we were at a banquet for the birth of his child surprise. He said to tell you that Eskel went first and that he's thankful for you and to tell Lambert that he's proud of him. I don't know who this Eskel person has to do with it but Geralt told us to tell you.

"Eskel was Geralt's mate. Mated witchers often bind their life forces. If one dies, the other will as well. It's not a common practice anymore but it was when they married. They would have celebrated 62 years this winter. Thank you for bringing him back." Vesemir says softly.

"It's an honor to help him take his last journey. I'm Jaskier by the way, this is Mousesack. We're a couple of his friends." Jaskier says softly.

"You're the bard that wrote the coin song. Thank you, I'm thankful you helped him. Geralt was so broken before he met you. I fear without you and Eskel to help him, Geralt might have taken a blade to himself after Bluvikin." Vesemir replies, his hand going back to Geralt's hair.

Later that night, after Mousesack portaled Lambert in and they all ate a silent dinner, Mousesack portaled away and returned a few minutes later with Eskel's body which had been stabbed through the heart by a tree branch. He had obviously been tossed during a contract and ended up impaled.

They were laid together on a platform and burned together while Jaskier hummed a soft funeral song.

* * *

Years later, songs of the white wolf and his mate continued to circle around the continent. People were awed at the tragic love story of the white wolf who lost his mate and died of a broken heart. The reputation of witchers continued to become better and witchers around the continent said their quiet thank you to the heavens, hoping that the white wolf and his mate would understand.

It turns out the song of the white wolf was not made to be song alone after all.

* * *

A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1)


End file.
